Tel père, tel fils !
by Ghin
Summary: Recueuil d'histoires (débiles) sur Metalicana et Gadjeel ! ( Ou, ce qu'il se passe quand Metalicana trouve un gamin qui crie un peu trop fort à son gout). Vous pouvez venir jeter un oeil.. Enjoy ! :D (Fiction en pause ..)
1. Chapter 1 :)

Note de ce qui sert d'auteure : Hellow ! Merci d'avoir cliqué ! Bon, c'est juste un petit drabble écrit sur un coup de tête en rentrant des cours, vous attendez pas à un exploit... Mais surtout, donnez votre avis, s'il vous plait ! Qu'il soitbon, mauvais, ou que vous vouliez juste me lancer des tomates, ça me ferait super plaisir ! Merci d'avance ! (Ah et je galère avec la mise en page, donc elle sera surement foireuse, désolée !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notre histoire commence un beau matin d'été... A mois que ce ne soit un après midi d'automne ? Ou une journée d'hiver.. ?  
Bref, peu importe le moment, je (comprenez : Moi, le Grand, le Magnifique Metallicana) marchais dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un repas. Bah oui, j'avais les crocs, quoi de plus normal ? Je tournais donc au milieux des arbres immenses, à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. N'importe quoi, un cerf, un loup, même un lapin aurait fait l'affaire ! Mais aujourd'hui, je ne trouvais rien : pas une seule bestiole poilue. J'avais même utilisé la magie pour rétrécir, histoire d'être moins voyant (bah oui, quand on mesure pas loin de 50 mètres de haut, on a intérêt à savoir faire ça, sinon je vous dis pas la galère..) Mais rien n'y faisait. Je commençais même à trouver ça bizarre. Soudain, j'ai eu une mystérieuse intuition: je me suis arrêté, et j'ai tendu l'oreille. C'est là que je les ai entendus. Des cris.. des cris humains ? Je ne connaissais pas d'autres animaux aussi bruyants. J'eu un sourire carnassier et me léchai les babines. C'était génial ça, comme repas ! Je me mis rapidement en route, suivant les cris, en espérant qu'aucun autre prédateur n'arriverait avant moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je grimaçai et tentait de boucher ce qui me servait d'oreilles. La chose criait. Fort. C'était un humain, apparemment, mais je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi petit. Il devait mesurer un peu plus de 50 cm, avait le crâne recouvert de courts cheveux noirs.. Et il braillait. Ca ne faisait que 10 secondes que j'étais là, et j'en avais déjà marre. Honnêtement, je comprenais qu'on l'ai balancé ici, c'était insupportable. Pas étonnant que j'ai rien trouvé à manger ! Ce sale... truc avait dû faire fuir tous mes repas potentiels ! Excédé, par ce bruit de fond, je décidai d'y mettre un terme : je pris mon souffle et.. Je rugis. Un rugissement sauvage et puissant, le genre qui fait fuir toute chose vivante à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde (même les plantes des fois ! Sisi !). Mais cette fois, ça n'eut pas vraiment l' effet escompté: Le gamin arrêta de pleurer, ouvrit ses grands eux rouge sang, me fixa, et... Il éclata de rire. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il a RIT ! Il a osé RIRE de moi ! Enervé, je réessayai ... Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires du gosse, qui me regardai maintenant avec un air hilare en agitant ses petites mains pour essayer de m'attraper. Je soupirai. Il ira pas loin avec un instinct de survie aussi moisi ! Puis, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me rappelai de l'idée dont m'avait parlé Igneel il y a quelques mois. Un truc à propos d'apprendre à des humains la magie des dragons, pour qu'ils nous aident à combattre... Comment ils appelaint ça déjà ? Des Dragon Players ? Dragon Prayers ? Quoi qu'il en soit, J'avais trouvé cette idée complètement débile : Ces petits humains, faibles et pleurnichards ? En faire des combattants ? A l'époque, je m'étais demandé ce qu'Igneel avait fumé.. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le nain aux yeux rouges, qui gazouillait dans son coin. Ce Truc baveux qui m'avait tenu tête en rigolant. Il avait beau avoir l'air inoffessif, avec son air de bébé con, il avait du cran.. Beaucoup pour l'un des siens.. Après l'avoir vu, je me disais qu'elle était pas si conne, l'idée d'Igneel.. J'eu un sourire carnassier. "Oui, c'est décidé" pensai-je, "Je vais faire de ce mioche mon... Dragon Slayer !"


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Note de l'auteur: Salut salut ! Bon, à la base je pensais pas faire de suite à cette fanfic, mais finalement.. J'ai eu un peu d'inspiration ˆˆ Donc je pense que ce sera un recueil d'histoires, (drabbles et one shot).

Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont follow ou mis en favoris cette histoire, ça fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi à Nodoka997 et Mimi pour leurs reviews ! Brefouille, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en tous cas ! Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Je grimaçai. Ca faisait cinq minutes. Cinq minutes que j'avais décidé de prendre le gamin sous mon aile (au sens propre comme au figuré) et déjà, je rencontrai un premier obstacle : le gosse criait. Fort, bien sur, comme il savait si bien le faire. Je commençais à fatiguer, là. Puis, j'eu l'idée d'essayer de rugir, (après tout, ça avait maché, la première fois.) Je pris une grande inspiration et criai de toutes mes forces. Le môme s'arrêta de braîller quelques secondes et me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il y eut un court, un très court silence. Et, avant qu'il ne se remette à beugler, j'entendis un bruit étrange... Un peu comme celui que produisait mon estomac quand.. J'eu un éclair de génie : mais oui, bien sûr ! Il avait faim, tout simplement ! Il fallait juste que je lui apporte à manger ! Là j'étais fier de moi. Jusqu' ce que je me rende compte que.. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi donner à manger à un bébé. Pas la moindre idée. Vraiment. Encore moins à un bébé humain...

C'est alors que ma (longue) quête pour la nourriture qui le ferait taire commença.

Tout d'abord, je pensai à lui donner de la viande. C'est cool la viande : C'et pas trop dur à trouver (quoi que, entre les démonstrations de puisance vocale du gnome et les miennes, il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de gibier dans le coin) mais, surtout, tout le monde aimait ça (à part peut être quelques bouffeurs d'herbe, mais je doutais qu'il en fasse partie.) Je me mis donc en quête d'un animal quelconque à lui mettre sous la dent.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je tombais sur la piste d'une meute de loups. Hm. Il y avait mieux, mais je m'en contenterai. Je suivi patimment la piste, jusqu'a ce que je leur tombe dessus. Un ou deux "hurlement du dragon d'acier" plus tard, j'en avai abattu deux, que je ramenai juqu'a la grotte qui me servai de maison. Enfin, j'en mangeai un sur la route : j'avais toujours faim, et je doutais que le mioche, aussi affamé soit-il, réussisse à venir à bout des deux animaux à lui tout seul.

Arivé à proximité de chez moi (enfin à environ 500 mètres, en fait) je pus entendre que le gamin n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. J'eu une grimace, mais je pris sur moi. Bon. Voyons le bon côté des choses : Au moins, je ne risquai pas de me perdre. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'a la grotte, entrai, et brandis fièrement la carcasse du loup sous les yeux du gosse.. Qui n'eut pas l'air de me calculer. Exaspéré, je poussai un rugissement (comme à chaque fois que je voulais capter son attention, en fait). Ça le fit taire, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lui mis donc ma prise du jour sous le nez. Il la renifla d'un air sceptique, puis fit une grimace et... Se remit à braîller. Et merde.

Bon. Apparemment, la tentative "viande" était un échec. Me faisant à l'idée que je venais peut être de recueillir une espèce d'herbivore étrange, je passais au plan B et commençai à chercher de la verdure. Bon, je vous l'accord, dans une forêt, c'était pas vraiment compliqué. Sauf que le problème, maintenant, c'était de savoir _quelle _verdure. Parce que justement, dans cette forêt, il y avait _trop _de verdure, et, en bon, carnivore, je ne savais absolument pas quelle branche ou herbe choisir... Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, je haussai les épaules, dans un geste très humain (mince, il commençait à déteindre sur moi ou quoi ?!) et cueuilli une poignée d'herbe au hasard, en me disant que, de toutes façons, je n'avais rien à perdre.

De retour chez moi (ou peut être que je devrais dire "chez nous" ?), je constatai que le môme s'était tut en me voyant arriver, prédisant sûrement mon prochain hurlement. J'eu un grognement heureux en appréciant le silence. Hm. Il apprenait vite. Je marchais jusqu'a l'endroit où je l'avais installé et lui mis l'herbe sous le nez. Il l'étudia un instant, puis me regarda d'un air moqueur.. Et se remit à crier. Cette crise de pleurs subite, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui (ce qui m'arrivait rarement, vous vous en doutez) me fit remarquer un détail qui, si je devais trouver ce qu'il mangeait, avait quand même son importance : le gnome n'avait pas de dents.

J'eu un soupir exaspéré. Retour à la case départ, donc. Je sortis de la grotte, et marchais jusqu'a ce que je n'entende plus les pleurs, histoire de réfléchir un peu. Bon. Qu'est ce que je pourrais donner à manger à un bébé sans dents ? J'aurais pu essayer de faire de la purée en mâchant de la viande ou de l'herbe et la lui donner ensuite, comme le faisaient certains animaux.. Mais vu son peu d'intérêt pour l'un et l'autre, ça m'aurait étonné que ça marche. Et puis, c'était dégoûtant, tout simplement.

Je continuai donc de me creuser la tête. Quelque chose de liquide, ou presque, mais qui est aussi nourissant.. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'eu l'idée du siècle : il lui fallait du lait, bien sûr, comme celui des vaches ! Je me léchai les babines en y pensant. Comme tous les dragons, j'étais un grand amateur de vaches. D'ailleurs, l'une des seules choses que j'appréciai chez les humains était qu'ils élevaient ses délicieux animaux.

Tout content de moi, je partis en direction du village le plus proche : L'opération "Kidnapping bovin" commençait !

En fait, capturer une vache fut plutôt simple: J'allai dans le village en question (provoquant au passage, et non sans fierté, une énorme panique), me dirigeai vers une espèce de foire où étaient vendus plusieurs animaux, et me mit à chercher les bovins. C'était un endroit plutôt petit, alors je ne mis pas longtemps à les trouver: au centre de la foire, dans un enclos assez spacieux, se trouvait une bonne vingtaine d'animaux.

En me voyant m'approcher des bêtes, un humain, qui devait sûrment être leur propriétaire, se mit devant l'enclos en me hurlant diverses menaces, comme quoi j'allais le regretter si je m'approchais, etc. N'y faisant pas attention, je lui donnai une pichenette qui l'envoya valser à une dizaine de mètres. Puis, j' attrapai la vache qui me semblait la plus solide (en priant pour q'elle ne me claque pas dans les doigts) et partit tant bien que mal, en portant l'animal comme je le pouvais.

En entendant les murmures des gens sur mon chemin, je me rendis compte que j'allais sûrement alimenter les légendes urbaines de ce village et des alentours pendant quelques années... Mais je m'en fichait : cette fois, c'était la bonne ! J'avais la vache, à moi la tranquilité ! Du moins, je l'espérai..

De retour à la grotte, je constatai que, par miracle, la vache, bien que complètement paniquée, n'était pas morte de crise cardiaque pendant notre trajet. Alléluia ! Je la posais sur le sol de la grotte, dont je me débrouillai pour boucher plus ou moins l'entrée avec un rocher, histoire qu'elle ne fuit pas dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Bon. C'était bien beau d'avoir ramené la grosse bestiole poilue jusqu'ici, mais comment faire pour qu'elle donne du lait à l'autre pleurnichard ? (Qui, au passage, n'avai toujours pas arrêté. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, ce gosse avait des poumons impressionnants.)

Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai les deux énormes pis sous le ventre de la vache. Tout heureux de ma découverte, je mis l'enfant en dessous. Il s'arrêta de pleurer, regarda le deux trucs roses avec un air inspiré et se mit à têter goûlument. J'eu un soupir de soulagement. Ca, c'était une bonne chose de faite !

Me rendant compte de la journée que je venais de passer, je frissonai. Si éduquer ce gamin signifiait vivre des choses comme ça _tous les jours_... Ça allait être du sport !

* * *

Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? ( Une petite review ? *ˆ*)

A la prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 :)

Chapitre 3 : Le Prénom

Note de l'auteur: Saluut ! Me revoilà pour un 3ème chapitre :D ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, follow, mettent en fav', ça fait super plaisir :p ! Bon, ya pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre (encore moins que dans les autres, c'est vous dire !) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.. Enjoy !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'avais recueilli le Gnome. Ma caverne, dans laquelle j'étais habitué à régner en seul et unique maître tout puissant, comptait maintenant 2 habitants supplémentaires : Le gamin, et la vache, qui, miraculeusement, avait survécu jusqu'ici. Je l'avais baptisée Marguerite ; c'était peut être pas un prénom très original, mais j'avais décidé, à cours d'inspiration, qu'être une vache emprisonnée dans la grotte d'un dragon pour donner à manger à un gamin colérique était assez original comme ça ; un peu de normalité ne ferait pas de mal à cette pauvre bestiole. Mon problème, maintenant, c'était de donner un prénom au dit gamin.

Au début, j'avais pensé à l'appeler simplement "Le Gnome" : C'était simple, court, et, comme l'image de ces habitant de la forêt me venait à l'esprit chaque fois que je regardai ce gosse, c'était aussi assez facile à retenir..

Puis, j'avais pensé aux autres dragons ; efin pas à _tous_ les autres dragons, mais à _un _des autres dragons en paticulier : _Grandine._

En effet, connaissant l'amour immense et inconsidéré que la Dragonne du Ciel portait aux dragonneaux, aux chatons, enfin bref, aux bébés en tous genres, elle ne tolérerait _jamais _que je donne à ce gosse un nom tel que "Le Gnome", "Le Môme", ou encore "La Chose". Je me ferais jeter_. _Et se faire jeter par Grandine était tout sauf agréable : Elle avait beau avoir l'air calme et sage, elle pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concernait les méthodes de torture; certaines étaient même totalement innovantes.. Hors de question, donc, de risquer de la fâcher.. Dommage. Parce que là, vraiment, je n'avais aucune idée du nom que j'allais pouvoir donner au petit être qui squattait ma grotte. Je me mis donc à pense très sérieusement à un prénom pour le gamin.

Bon. Réfléchissons. La première chose que j'avais vue, ou plutôt _entendu _du gamin, c'était ses pleurs. Si je lui donnais un nom à partir de ça, ça donnait quelque chose comme "Naku". Hm. C'était pas mal, Naku. Mais ça me faisait beaucoup trop penser à "Natsu", qui était le gamin qu'Igneel avait recueilli.  
Quand j'y reprensais, le Dragon de Feu avait eu encore moins de veine que moi: son "fils" était à peu près aussi turbulent que le mien mais avait, en plus, des cheveux _roses. _Je ris en y repensant, et regardai le Squatteur avec une espèce de fierté. Lui il était chiant, mais, au moins il avait une certaine classe...

Donc, Naku, ça n'allait pas. Je réfléchis encore un peu. La deuxième chose qui m'avait marquée chez ce gamin, c'était ses yeux rouge sang.  
Si je prenais "yeux", ça donnait "Me". Un peu court comme prénom, mais ça pourrait faire un surnom sympa pour la vache. Bien que ça ne résolve pas mon problème.  
Je pensais alors à "rouge" : "Aka". Ca aussi, c'était court. Et pas très original. En plus, "Aka", ça faisait penser à "Kakashi", soit "épouvantail". Non, définitivement. Quitte à me creuser la tête pour lui trouver un prénom, autant qu'il soit classe.

Je soupirai. La tâche s'annonçait encore plus compliquée que prévu. A cours d'inspiration, je jetai un coup d'oeil au gnome, et remarquai qu'il faisait qulque chose d'étrange : il tenait une branche dans sa bouche et faisait comme s'il la mastiquait. Intrigué(après tout, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas de dents), je décidai d'alle voir de plus près.

Une fois que je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, tout devint plus clair: des petites dents avaient commencé à sortit de ses gencives. Et lui, pour une raison inconnue, il utilisait ces petites dens pour ronger le bout de bois. Je réfléchis quelques instants. "Ronger".. "Kajiru".. Ah, au moins, c'était pas trop court.. Et puis, ça pouvait aussi vouloir dire "mordre", ce qui était quand même plus classe.. Restait encore le problème de l'originalité. Il y réfléchit quelques instants : il pourrait le déformer un peu.. Ce qui donnerait.. Kadjilu.. Non.. Gadjilu ? Pas encore ça.. Gadjeel alors ? Il s'arrêta sur celui là. Oui, Gadjeel, ça sonnait bien. Il eut un grand sourire. "Hey, le Gnome !" fis-je d'une voix forte qui résonna sur les murs de la caverne, "A partir d'aujourd'hui, ton nom sera Gadjeel !"

Et, du fond de la caverne mal éclairée, Gadjeel sourit.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

(Une petite review ? S'il vous plaîîîîît ! °ˆ°)

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 :)

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour bonjour ! :3  
Doonc.. Voilà le 4ème chapitre :D ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent.. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews (aussi flippantes soient-elles.. N'est ce pas Mamsayi ?), ça fait énormément plaisir !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui follow ou mettent en fav cette histoire.. J'espère que ce chap ne vous décevra pas !  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

Quelques jours auparavant, je m'étais rendu compte que les dents de Gadjeel avaient commencé à pousser, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins valu son prénom. Au début, je ne m'en était pas vraiment occupé : c'était cool pour lui, mais ça n'allait pas changer grand chose pour moi.. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Qu'il allait faire ça tout seul. Dans son coin. Que ça allait être simple... Haha. La bonne blague. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir, pourtant. Que rien n'était jamais simple, avec ce môme. Parce qu'en effet, ses dents avaint beau pousser toutes seules, toute la forêt était au courant...  
Vous avez deviné, pas vrai ? Il _criait. _Je constatai d'ailleurs avec joie que ses capacités vocales avaient _encore _augmenté depuis le jour où je l'avais trouvé. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Et pourtant..

Au début, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était mis à brailler comme ça, j'avais essayé beaucoup de choses pour le faire taire : d'abord, rugir. La méthode universelle, indémodable.. Qui n'avait eu strictement aucun effet.  
J'avais ensuite essayé de l'emmener près de Me, pensant qu'il avait faim. Le môme avait fait une courte pause dans ses hurlements, et commencé à têter. Et juste quand je m'étais dit que c'était gagné, il avait recommencé à crier, faisant fuir la pauvre vache. Bon. Visiblement, le problème n'était pas là.  
Après moult essais divers et variés (j'avais fait beaucoup de choses, allant du lancer de rocher aux pas de danse.. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas de détails), j'avais fini par en déduire que ces cris intempestifs étaient dus aux deux petites quenotes blanches qui faisaient leur apparition dans la bouche du gamin.  
Le problème, c'était que maintenant, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je soupirai. Bon. Réfléchissons.

Les humains avaient tous des dents. Donc, tous les bébés humains passaient par cette étape de beuglage intense, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Or, tous les humains adultes n'étaient pas totalement sourds. J'en arrivai donc à la conclusion qu'il existai un moyen, connu des bipèdes, d'arrêter (ou au moins de diminuer) les pleurs de leur progénitures.. Moyen que, visiblement, j'étais incapable de trouver seul. Ça me coûtait de l'admettre, mais aujourd'hui, moi, le Grand, le Magnifique Metalicana, était vraiment à cours d'idées. Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution: j'allais devoir aller chercher des réponses dans le village humain le plus proche.

Me souvenant de l'opération "kidnapping bovin" qui avait eu l'air de beauoup impressonner les habitants dudit village (bon, en même temps, un dragon géant qui débarque pour leur voler une vache.. Je pouvais difficilement leur en vouloir), je décidai, cette fois, de me faire plus discret (sisi !)  
J'utilisai donc un sort assez simple, pour revêtir une apparence humaine. Je pris la première qui me venait à l'esprit, et je trouvai une flaque d'eau dans laquelle j'examinai mon reflet : j'étais plutôt grand et assez costaud, pour l'un de ces frêles bipèdes. Ma peau était un peu hâlée, constellée de cicatrices ; mes cheveux bruns étaient coupés en brosse, et mes yeux bleux clairs semblaient durs et glacés. J'eu un sourire. C'était pas mal, comme ça : j'avais l'air d'un humain, mais sans paraître trop chétif ou faiblard. Satisfait, je me mis en route, espérant trouver rapidement une réponse à mes questions.

Arrivé au village, dont j'appris que le nom était "Pantori" * (nom qui m'inspirait beaucoup, au passage), je remarquai que les gens me dévisageaient tous d'un air méfiant. Bon. Soit ils étaient comme ça avec tous les étrangers, ce qui devait être franchement emmerdant pour les voyageurs, soit mon apparence était un peu trop intimidante... Dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre : l'expérience m'avait appris que les gens craints étaient respectés. Et, comme tout bon dragon mégalomane, j'aimais être respecté. C'est donc avec un petit sourire satisfait que je me mis à la recherche d'un lieu où je pourrais trouver ce que je cherchais.

Après un petit moment passé à tourner dans les rues du patelin, mon attetion fut attirée par une petite maisonette. Elle semblait assez ancienne, mais en somme, pas vraiment plus que les autres. La façade en pierre marron et beige était recouverte de plantes grimpantes, et quelques fleurs ornaient les fenêtres. Mais ce qui m'intéressait, dans cette maisonnette, ce n'était ni ses fleurs aux fenêtres, ni ses plantes grimpantes, ni sa façade en pierre : c'était l'écriteau planté devant le portail. Il indiquait "école". Et, venant de l'intéreur de la bâtisse, on pouvait entendre des cris de gamins.. Visiblement, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner.

J'entrai dans l'école, et me dirigeai vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. Là, derrière un comptoir en bois, une jeune humaine avait les yeux rivés sur un lacrima bleu clair. Je m'approchai, et me raclai la gorge pour me faire remarquer. Elle leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers moi, et pâlit en me voyant. Hm. Visiblement, j'aurais dû penser à une apparence un petit peu plus amicale. Celle là n'avait franchement pas l'air d'inspirer confiance à la jeune fille..  
Pour la détendre, j'essayai de prendre un air poli et aimable.. Ce qui la fit se crisper davantage. Ça devait pas être très convaincant. Tant pis. Je me lançai : "Bonjour" fis-je d'une voix bourrue, "J'ai besoin de conseils : le fait est que j'ai trouvé un môme dans la forêt ya un moment. Jusqu'ici, on arrivait à peu près à s'entendre: il boit le lait de Marguerite, et il fait pas trop chier. Le problème, c'est que depuis hier, ses dents poussent. Et je vous dit pas comme il gueule ! Vous auriez pas une méthode pour qu'il se taise, avant que je lui explose la tête contre un mur ?"  
La jeune humaine me regarda avec un horrifié.. Et tomba dans les pommes.  
Bon. Apparemment, c'était pas la bonne méthode.

Après que ma première informatrice potentielle ait tourné de l'oeil, j'avais déguerpi discrètement. Inutile de se faire remarquer.  
Mon problème, maintenant, c'était que.. J'étais revenu à mon point de départ.  
J'errai donc dans les rues de Pantori, cherchant une idée, lorsque je tombai sur un bâtiment à l'air un peu plus défraîchi que les autres. Curieux, je l'examinai. Sur la façade était accroché un panneau blanc sur lequel était écrit, en lettres bleues, le mot "librairie".  
Je haussai un sourcil. Une librairie.. C'était pas l'endroit où les humains vendaient ses espèces de parchemins ? Comment ils applaient ça déjà.. Des _livres _?  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la vitrine. Oui, c'était bien ça... Soudain, j'eu un éclair de génie. Mais bien sûr ! Dans les livres, on trouvait des tas d'informations en tous genre ! avec un peu de chances, il y en aurait même sur les bébés ! Et je trouverai probablement comment faire taire mon gamin ! Tout heureux, je courus presque jusqu'a ladite librairie, le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

La pauvre libraire, quand à elle, ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus:  
La vieille femme était tranquillement assise derière son comptoir, feuilletant son l'un de ses bien aimés livres. Elle soupira de bonheur. Autour d'elle, tout était silencieux, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire: elle appréciait cette athmosphère paisible et reposante..  
Alors que cette pensée venait de lui traveser l'esprit, elle entendit la porte de la petite boutique s'ouvrir avec fracas. Ce fut comme si, d'un coup, le calme de sa chère librairie était réduit en morceaux. Puis, un homme entra. Il était très grand, musclé, et sa peau halée était couverte de cicatrices. Ses yeux semblaient froids, mais il lui sembalit qu'une certaine excitation émanait de lui, voire même de la _joie. _C'était extrêmement étrange. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus qu'il prit la parole: "Où sont les livres sur les bébés ?!" beugla-t-il.  
Là, la libraire était sur le cul. Qu'il lui demande un livre sur les différentes techniques de strangulation, elle aurait compris. Mais les _bébés_ ..? Se rendant compte que le regard de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus insitant, elle couina : "T-Troisième rayon à droite." A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que l'effrayant bonhomme courut presque jusqu'au rayon indiqué, sous le regard curieux et méfiant de la femme.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont je me foutais, c'était le regard de cette humaine. Car moi, le Grand Metalicana, venait de Le trouver ! L'objet pour lequel j'étais venu jusqu'ici, qui représentait pour moi l'équivalent du Saint Graal... Un livre. Mais pas_ n'importe quel _livre ! Celui ci s'intitulait :"Art et manière de s'occuper des enfants". Et dedans, à la page 293, un chapitre était consacréau sujet qui m'intéressait: comment faire taire mon braillard de fils pedant que ses foutues dents poussaient.  
Presque euphorique, je me rendis au comptoir et payai la libraire, qui avait l'air encore plus méfiante que tout à l'heure (mais, franchement, tant qu'elle m'encaissait sans faire de malaise comme la première, ça m'allait). Puis, je sortis du magasin en sautillant.

Je soupirai. "Donnez lui quelque chose de dur à grignoter", disait le livre. Encore une fois, j'étais parti au bout du monde pour trouver une réponse.. Qui était en fait affreusement simple. Mais bon. Au moins, je l'avais, ma réponse. Sur le chemin du retour vers la caverne, je m'arrêtai dans un supermaché pour acheter quelques boulons à grignoter. Au passage, j'achetai aussi un jouet pour le gosse, histoire qu'il me foute définitivement la paix (du moins, j'espérai que ça suffirait).

Arrivé à la maison, Gadjeel criait toujours. Ereinté, je relachai ma magie et, tout en redevenant le grand dragon gris métal, j'envoyai le jouet au gnome. Il le regarda, d'un air curieux, puis se mit à le mâchouiller.. Et, à cet instant, je l'entendis: Le Silence.

* * *

* Pantori : garde-manger.. O:)

Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? (Une petite review ? s'il vous plaaaaaît °ˆ°)  
A la prochaine ! :p


	5. Chapter 5 :)

Chapitre 5: Paroles..

Note de l'auteure:

Saluuuut !

Eh oui, je suis de retour ! (Ne me tuez pas. S'il vous plaît.)

Désolée pour l'énoooooooorme retard que j'ai pris avec ce chapitre x'D

Er désolée aussi parce qu'il est tout petit... Promis, je fais mieux au prochain

Enfin bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Donnez votre avis ! Et enjoy ! :3

* * *

Après l'épisode des dents, je pensais que Gadjeel avait, plus ou moins, fini de me causer des soucis. Comprenez moi : l'Espoir fait vivre.. Et j'espérai donc, naïvement, qu'après ça, il se gérerait tout seul.. Haha. Ce serait trop facile..

En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà, le gamin s'était mis à parler. Enfin, parler, pas vraiment.. Disons plutôt qu'il essayait, sans grand succès. Jusque là, pas de problème. Le soucis, c'était que les petits humains apprenaient ça en imitant leus parents. Ou ce qui y ressembltait le plus.. Dans le cas du petit troll, c'était moi. Evidemment. Et bien sûr, comme je vivais avec un môme qui ne me comprenait pas vraiment et une vache... Je ne parlais pas souvent. A part pour jurer.

Le soucis, c'est que si ça continuait comme ça, il apprendrait seulement à jurer.. Et à meugler, éventuellement. Ce qui ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à communiquer, avec les humains du moins. Donc, si je voualais que Gadjeel puisse parler correctement, il n' avait pas 36 solutions: Je devais le lui apprendre. Ô joie.

Pour commencer, j'achetais un livre de contes, dit "pour enfants"; après tout, il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose, hein..

Un soir, avant que Gadjeel s'endorme, je commençai donc ma lecture.. Avant de me rendre compte que c'était horriblement niais et stupide. D'acord, c'était un gosse, mais quand même ! En quoi est ce que des histoires se terminent toujours bien allaient le préparer à la vie ? Je commençais donc à lui raconter ses histoires, _très légèrement _arrangées à ma manière.. Le petit chaperon rouge finit donc dans le ventre du loup avec sa grand mère, histoire de lui apprndre le respect.. Et le chasseur aussi, tant qu'a faire ; les humains ont un goût tellement exquis, une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est dur de s'arrêter d'en manger.. Et croyez moi, je parle en connaissance de cause..

Les petits cochons finirent en saucisson.. D'ailleurs, quel goinfre ce loup ! Et les dragons dans tout ça ?!

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'essayais de m'investir un minimum. Mais à côté de ça, j'essayais aussi de surveiller mon langage.. Le problème, c'est que pour faire taire un môme capricieux, si un "TA GUEULE, SALE MIOCHE !" est très efficace, j'ai rapidement découvert que les "S'il te plaît, Gadjeel, tu veux bien te taire ?" Marchaient trèèès moyennement. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir la réaction du gamin la première fois que je lui ai dit ça:

Il s'est arrêté de pleurer..  
M'a fixé..  
M'a fait un grand sourire..  
Et s'est remis à chialer. Le sale gosse.

Mais petit à petit, j'y arrivais.

Et un soir, le gamin sortit son premier mot !  
Un soir, alors que je lui racontait pour a énième fois l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, il s'est mis à me fixer. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il a joyeusement crié: "'a gueu'e !"*

Comme quoi..

* * *

*"Ta gueule". Très gracieux et raffiné.. Enfin c'est Gadjeel quoi.. :')


	6. Chapter 6 :)

Chapitre 6 : Cavalcades...

Note de l'auteur: Hellooow !

Donc ben.. Que dire ? Voilà la suite.. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé .. Enjoy ! :p

* * *

Un moment passa sans que d'autres imprévus ne se produisent: le mioche mangeait, dormait, gazouillait de temps en temps .. Il sortait de jolis mots, très élégants et raffinés et.. Bon, d'accord, son vocabuaire comptait plus d'insultes qu'autre chose. Mais est ce que je pouvais vraiment lui en vouloir, étant donné la qualité de ma propre expression ? Honnêtement, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. Et si ça choquait quelqu'un.. Et bien, qu'il aille se faire voir. Enfin.. Je demanderai quand même àGadjeel de surveiller son langage devant Grandine. Juste au cas où..

Toujours est-il que je me méfiais. Comprenez moi: Depuis que j'ai reucueilli ce gnome, j'ai eu pas mal de surprises. Qu'il fasse ses dents, commence à parler.. Et à chaque fois, je me suis dit : "Ca y est, cette fois c'est fini, c'est le dernier imprévu"...  
Et à chaque fois, un autre arrivait après, me prenant encore par surprise alors que je pensais que c'était fini.  
Du coup, cette fois ci, je me préparai mentalement au fait que, justement, ce n'était pas fini. Et j'attendais avec une certaine angoisse la prochaine connerie du sale gosse...

Ca avait commencé un jour où je revenais de la chasse  
Ce jour là, avant d'entrer dans la grotte (enfin, un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver devant l'entrée en fait), j'entendis des pleurs. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Je me contentai donc de soupirer et d'accélérer le pas, pour faire taire Gadjeel au plus vite.  
Une fois arrivé dans la caverne, je le retrouvai en train de brailler par terre. Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant, jutstement, ce qu'il foutait là.. Avant de décider qu'il avait dû tomber de son "lit". Et que, de toutes façons, je m'en foutai un peu. Je l'aidai donc à y grimper et commençai à faire cuire mes proies du jour alors qu'il s'endormait. Après un bon repas, je dcidai de l'imiter et sombrai lentement dans le sommeil...

Le rêve que je faisais était particulièrement désagréable.  
Il avait bien commencé, pourtant. Je me promenais, libre et heureux, dans une grande forêt verdoyante. Puis, il a commencé à pleuvoir. D'abord un tout petit peu, puis de plus en plus. Rapidement, j'ai remarqué que cette pluie avait quelque chose d'étrange : en effet, elle était comme _visqueuse. _Trouvant cela assez dégoûtant, j'essayai de chercher un abri. Mais peu importe sous quel arbre je me plaçai, la pluie collante continuai de tomber, allant jusqu'a me tremper le visage. Soudain,j'eu une sensation étrange, comme si on tentait de _m'escalader_ .. Hein ? M'escalader ? Eh oh, je n'étais pas une montagne ! Furax, je baissai les yeux vers la source de ma colère.. Qui était en fait une espèce de ouistiti.. Un gros ouisti assez poilu qui, impassiblement, continuai son ascension.. Et j'avais beau essayer de le repousser, le petit animal grimpai sans souci, comme si ma main lui passais à travers. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à la hauteur de ma tête. Ses petites mains potelées s'aggripèrent, à mes lèvre, mon nez.. M'étouffant, m'empêchant de respirer, tandis que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente...

Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut.  
Pour apercevoir une paire de petits yeux rouge sang qui me fixai. J'eu donc une réaction parfaitement rationnelle et normale...  
Je poussai un cri et bondit en arrière. Ce qui n'eut pas du tout l'air de plaire au propriéaire des dits yeux rouges qui, forcément, atterit par terre. Et commença à râler dans un langage que lui seul comprenait. Je soupirai. Pour un peu, il m'aurait fait peur, le gnome ! A tous les coups, il l'avait fait epxprès, et se foutait sacrément de ma gueule..  
Je me rendis alors compte que la sensation humide et collante de mon rêve n'avait pas disparu. Curieux (et un peu dégoûté), je baissai les yeux pour découvrir.. De la bave. une grande traînée de bave, un peu comme celles que laissaient derrière eux les escagrots. J'eu une grimace de dégoût. Alors ça, le gamin allait le payer... Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir, ce qui provoqua.. Un grand sourire. Insolent.

Une fois remis de ma surprise (c'était seulement de la surprise. J'insiste.), j'en vins à me demander comment le gnome avait atterit sur moi, alors que je dormais à une dizaine de mètres de son lit.. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à répondre à ma question : il se dressa sur ses petite pattes et se mit à marcher. Pas très longtemps, juste quelques mètres, pour retomber ensuite à quatres pattes. Et se relever ensuite. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça il començait à devenir bipède , le sale gosse ! Il grandissait de plus en plus.. C'était resque mignon.. Attends, mignon ? Moi, le grand Metallicana, penser ça... ? Je devais être malade.

Le lendemain, je repartis chasser, (après avoir vérifié que même en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, Gadjeel ne pouvait pas sortir de la caverne). Le temps était beau, mais le gibier, lui, plutôt rare... Malgré tout, je réussis à prendre quelques bestioles, et rentrait fièrement chez moi avec mon butin.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entreé de la caverne, je me dis que quelque chose n'allait pas: en effet, je n'entendais ni pleurs, ni gazouillements, ni aucun autre bruit. Un peu sceptique quand même, je me dis que le môme devait sûrement dormir, et continuai mon chemin. J'entrai dans la grotte..  
Et constatai qu'elle était vide. Enfin, pas exactement: Marguerite mâchonnait un peu d'herbe dans un coin. Mais pas de môme à l'horizon.

Fatigué, je partis à la recherche du môme dans la forêt. Par chance, la discrétion était loin d'être son point fort; je ne mis donc que quelques minutes à le retrouver. Il était assis, à même le sol, et il.. Regardait les feuilles tomber. En parlant tout seul. Ce qui est bien sur parfaitement normal...  
Fatigué d'avoir marché autant après la fin de ma chasse, je m'avançais et m'assis à côté de lui. Il parut d'abord surpris de me voir, puis il se mit à ramper jusqu'a moi en gazouillant. Je soupirai, et me mis à regarder les arbres autour. C'est vrai que c'était joli.. Pour un peu, je me serais endormi.. Ou pas. Je ne referai pas de si tôt l'erreur de m'endormir lorsque le mioche était à côté de moi. Faut pas déconner non plus...  
Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, mon estomac se rappela à mon bon souvenir. C'est bien joli les arbres, mais la bouffe, c'est mieux ! Je me levai donc, attrapant le gamin, et me mit en route vers la maison.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ? :p  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Metalicana jouera les détectives pour savoir comment son fils adoré a fait pour se barrer xp  
Bon, c'est toujours pas très long, gomen.. (Mon cerveau arrive difficilement à aligner plus de 1000 mots en un seul chapitre. C'est triste :'( ).  
En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Et merci d'avoir lu :p


	7. Chapter 7 :)

Note de l'auteure : Holà ! Comment va la vie ? Moi ça roule x)  
Comme vous le remarquerez sûrement, ce chapitre est court. Mais si ça dérange quelqu'un, je l'étouffe avec de la purée :)

A noter, je sais que je suis pas très.. bon d'accord, pas du tout régulière au niveau de la sortie des chaps, mais là il risque de pas y en avoir pendant un moment (genre, celui ci sera le dernier, ou l'avant dernier de l'année, ça dépend de ma motivation :') ). Doonc c'était juste pour vous les dire :p Après ça logiquement je reprendrais un rythme un peu plus rapide :')

Aussi, à partir de maintenant, si vous avez des idées de thèmes pour les chapitres à venir, je prends ! Donc lâchez vous, dans les reviews ou en MP :D  
Cette longue note étant terminée, place à l'histoire.. Enjoy :D

* * *

Bon. C'était bien beau d'avoir retrouvé le mioche... Mais maintenant, le problème était de savoir COMMENT il avait fait. Ce qui était quand même une énigme : il n' avait pas de dons de téléportation, merde à la fin ! Ou du moins, il n'était pas censé en avoir... Sceptique, je commençai mes recherches.

Tout d'abord, je fis simplement le tour de la grotte. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais je m'appliquai à bien aller dans tous les coins, même les plus inaccessibles. J'observai le moindre détail, la moinde imperfection.. Sans grand succès.

Toujours décidé à trouver ce qui clochait, je me mis à inspecter le sol.  
Stupide ? Peut être.. Mais si vous aviez vu le nombre de films humains où les prisonniers s'échappent de leur cellule par des tunnels.. De quoi devenir parano. Mais, malheureusement (ou heureusment, tout dépend de votre point de vue), je ne trouvai toujours rien.

L'hypothèse du don de téléportation se faisait de plus en plus présente, tangible dans mon esprit. Vous trouvez ça stupide ? Peut être... Mais en tant que dragon doué de parole et vivant dans un monde de magiciens, j'étais franchement mal placé pour parler...  
Mais cette hypothèse, aussi fun qu'elle puisse paraître, ne m'arrangeait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi, qui aimerait avoir la garde d'un gamin capable de se téléporter de manière totalement mystérieuse et imprévisible ?  
Plus décidé que jamais à trouver une explication _logique_ et _rationnelle_, je décidai de continuer à chercher.

Pour cette troisième tentative, je testai une toute nouvelle technique :  
Je fis mine de sortir, comme si j'allais chasser. Mais, au lieu de m'enfoncer dans la forêt comme j'auris dû le faire, je me planquai dans le buisson le plus proche, et me mis à fixer l'entrée de la caverne. Si j'avais un peu de chance, Gadjeel ne tarderait pas à essayer de sortir...

Le fait est que, ce jour là, je devais être chanceux : il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes d'attente avant que je ne vois une tignasse noire se dresser au dessus de la grosse pierre qui barrait l'entrée de la grotte...  
Attendez..  
Se dresser au dessus ?  
Je n'étais pas très bon en maths, mais quand même, un mioche de même pas unmètre qui se drsse au dessus d'une pierre d'un bon mètre cinquante... Il y a comme un soucis là.  
Curieux, je voulus m'approcher, pour voir comment le gosse avait fait. Je sortis donc de mon buisson et rejoignis Gadjeel.. Pour me rendre compte que sa technique était toute simple : Le gamin se tenait fièrement debout sur le dos de Marguerite. Je soupirai. Décidément, ce gosse n'en loupait pas une...

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? :p

Merci beaaaaucoup à ceux qui laisseront des reviews, ça motive ! :D

Sur ceux, à plus, et au cas où ce chapitre serait le dernier de 2014.. Bonnes Fêtes ! 8D


	8. Chapter 8 :)

Note: Hey !  
Hmm, par où commencer ?  
Tout d'abord Bonne Année ! Que le meilleur de 2014 soit le pire de 2015 :D (Bah quoi, on put toujours rêver :c )  
D'ailleurs, ce que vous allez lire est, justement, un chapitre spécial Nouvel An. Eh oui, je vous sors ça fin Janvier.  
Au passage, je suis désolée de mon retard.. Mais entre les jours où j'étais pas d'humeur à écrire, ceux où j'avais pas le temps et ceux où j'avais juste la flemme.. Voilà x) (pour me faire pardonner, ce chap' est vachement plus long que les précédents ! :3)  
J'essaie de vous filer une suite assez vite, promis ! D'ailleurs en parlant de suite, que ceux qui auraient des idées de thèmes se manifestent, parce que je sais plus trop quoi inventer.. Merci beaucoup! Sur ceux, je vous laisse.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais recueilli Gadjeel. Durant ces nombreux mois de galère, j'avais appris à élever un enfant humain.. Et toutes les difficultés qui en découlent. J'avais aussi appris que, lorsque je ne savais pas comment résoudre un problème, généralement, les seuls à pouvoir m'aider étaient les humains. Bien que cela me répugne de l'admettre.  
J'avais donc pris l'habitude de me rendre un petit peu plus souvent au village humain le plus proche. Que ce soit pour aller chercher des renseignments, des objets pour Gadjeel, ou même quelque chose de sympathique à manger.

Ce jour là, c'était justement pour la nourriture que je me rendais dans le petit village de Pantori*.

Une fois arrivé, je me rendis rapidement compte qu'une ambiance pariculière y régnait:  
D'abord, les rues étaient noires de monde. Tout le monde se pressait, se bousculait, dans l'espoir de rejoindre les petites boutiques, dans lesquelles les marchands devaient se frotter les mains.. Mais le plus important, ce n'était pas ça : ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'est la _bonne humeur _qui semblait se dégager de tous ces gens. Tout le monde parlait, riait, s'apostrophait joyeusement, comme si le fait d'être compressés, ballotés dans tous les sens, n'avait aucune importance. Curieux, je décidai de demander à un passant, qui semblait lutter pour sa survie au milieu de ce fleuve humain.  
"Hm.. Pardon ?" fis-je, le plus pôliement possible, "pourquoi tous ces gens sont dehors ?"  
Le bonhomme me regarda avec des grands yeux, comme si un deuxième nez venait de pousser au milieu de mon front.  
"M'enfin monsieur, où vous avez la tête ? C'est l'nouvel an c'soir ! Quand les 12 coups de cloches sonneront, ce s'ra la nouvelle année qui commence !" Finit-il par répondre, avec une certaine excitation.

Je le remerciai et partit en maugréant. La nouvelle année... C'était une fête humaine, non ? Le genre qui servait d'excuse pour boire et manger jusqu'à mourir d'indigestion ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment célébré cette fête. Pas plus que les autres, d'ailleurs.. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne considérais pas beaucoup les humains. Ils étaient un peu comme.. Des insectes ? Assez intelligents et utiles pour être respectés un minimum, mais c'était tout..  
Cependant, depuis qu j'avais "adopté" Gadjeel, la vision que j'avais d'eux avait changé. Je ne dirais pas que je les appréciai baucoup, mais quand même, ils avaient un petit peu remonté dans mon estime. Sans compter leurs fêtes, où l'on mangeait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir... Le concepte me plaisait.  
Je décidais donc, pour la première fois de ma vie, d'envisager de fêter le Nouvel An.

Le soucis, c'est que faire la fête en compagnie d'une vache et d'un gamin à peine doué de parole... Ca ne présente qu'un intérêt limité. Or, je ne voyais pas beaucoup de "gens" auxquels je pourrais proposer une fête comme celle-ci... Puis, des noms me vinrent à l'esprit. Bien sûr ! C'était probable qu'ils refusent, mais je ne perdais rien à demander de toutes façons.. Sans perdre de temps, je m'envolai.

Sentant que j'étais bientôt arrivé, je me mis à ralentir mon vol. La vache, comme il faisait chaud ! En dessous de moi, le paysage défilait, désert de lave et de roches brûlantes. Puis, je l'aperçus. Une espèce de grotte, qui se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage: c'était me destiantion.  
J'aterrit devant la grotte, et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, alerté par le bruit, un énorme dragon bordeaux sortit de la caverne. Il avait l'air horribement grincheux, comme à son habitude.. Je lui fit une espèce de sourire tordu, auquel il me répondit par un sourire identique. Bon. Apparemment, il n'allait pas m'étriper sauvagement pour avoir osé m'incruster chez lui.. Un bon début.  
"Metalicana. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" me demanda-t-il, lune pointe de curiosié perçant sous son masque boudeur habiuel.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.. Enfin autant y aller franchement.  
"Bonjour à toi aussi, Igneel. En fait, j'voulais fêter le Nouvel An ce soir. Ca te dit ?"  
Igneel me regarda... Et explosa de rire. J'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne s'arrêter, un peu vexé. Il finit par se calmer et me répondit, la larme à l'oeil :  
"- J'ai bien entendu ? Toi, le grand Metalicana, voudrais clébérer une fête humaine ? " je fis la moue.  
"- Bah, ça avait l'air marrant. Et puis, ce sera pas vraiment une fête humaine, vu que je ne compt pas inviter d'humains.. Mais rien t'oblige à me suivre, hein.  
\- Non, bien sûr que je viendrais ! Je raterais ça pour rien au monde !" railla-t-il. "Tu comptes faire quoi, exactement ?"

Je lui expliquai donc mon projet.. Rien de particulier, en fait. Nous réunir tous, et nous goinfrer toute la nuit. Igneel rit et m'assura qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec le principe. Il me proposa d'aller chercher les autres, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. A ce moment là, un hurlement se fit entendre depuis fond de la grotte. Mais pas n'importe quel hurlement: l'un de ceux que j'entendais tous les jours... Un mioche qui braîllait. Igneel leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, tandis que je lui faisais un sourire moqueur.  
"Tiens, je vois que je suis pas le seul à avoir un chialeur." fis-je "Ca fait plaisir."  
Pour toute réponse, le dragon rouge me lança un regard meurtrier, puis disparut à l'intéreur de sa caverne.  
Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, avec un gamin accroché à lui..  
Rose. Le mioche avait les cheveux roses. Un peu comme la couleur des fleurs de cerisier... Ce fut plus fort que moi: j'explosai de rire. Récoltant au pasage un regard noir d'Igneel. Mais franchement, je m'en fichait.  
"-La vache ! J'en avais entendu parler, mais.. Il a les cheveux roses quoi ! Vraiment !"  
J'étais écroulé de rire, tandis que le mioche, ne comprenant sûrement pas que je me fichais de lui, riait allègrement avec moi. Hm. Au moins il avait bon caractère.. Tout le contraire de son père, ce gamin

Après qu'Igneel m'ait assuré qu'il passerait chercher tout le monde. Je me repartis vers chez moi: j'avais quelques préparatifs à terminer.  
Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais terminé de tout mettre en place. Rien d'exceptionnel; j'avais simplment réaménagé la grotte, en disposant de la nourriture un peu partout. C'était simple, mais après tout, venant de moi, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup plus...

Peu de temps après (une dizaine de minutes, en fait), je crus entendre un bruit au dessus de ma tête. En levant les yeux, je les vis. Mes invités, s'entend. Il y en avait quelques uns: Igneel, Skyadrum, Grandine, Wesslogia... Ca suffisait largement à mon humble demeure.

Le premier à tenter un aterrissage fut Skyadrum. Habitué, comme la majorité des dragons, à la vie dans la forêt, il n'eut aucun mal à négocier entre les arbres pour venir se planter devat moi. Il me salua d'un léger signe de tête, et je lui rendit son salut. J'appréciai Skyadrum. Il était discret, et ne parlait pas beaucoup ; mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours intéressant.  
Son meilleur ami, Wesslongia, le suivit. Le dragon blanc n'eut pas beaucoup plus de mal à se poser, frôlant seulement quelques branches. Il me salua joyeusement, tout en me remerciant de les avoir invités, lui et Skyadrum. Il avoua qu'il ne s'intéressai pas beaucoup aux fêtes humaines, mais que tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se retrouver autour de bonne bouffe. Je souris ; Sur ce point, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec Wesslogia.  
Grandine, la dragonne du ciel, se débrouilla comme une chef, je dus bien l'admettre. Elle se posa à quelques mètres de moi et me fit un sourire hautain. Tss.  
Igneel, habitué à vivre dans un désert de roches et de lave, eut un peu plus de mal. Au début, sa descente se passait plutôt bien. Mais alors qu'il nétait plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, il dévia légèrement, n'arriva plus à s'arrêter.. Et termina sa course le nez dans les arbres.  
Tout le monde trouva bien sur cela extrêmement drôle. Le dragon rouge se releva, en jurant comme un charretier. C'est alors que, de derrière sa tête, surgit.. Une touffe rose. Une petite touffe de poils.. Non, de cheveux roses. Bientôt suivie par une petite tête qui riait joyeusement.

Tout le monde dévisageait maintenant Igneel et Natsu avec curiosité.  
"Je ve pouvais pas le laisser tout seul.." marmonna Igneel.  
Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant le dragon de feu jouer les "papa poule" à ce point.

Puis, très vite, l'athmosphère se détendit. Tout le monde bavardait, mangeait.. Gadjeel avait fait la connaissance de Natsu, et les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et de se courir après, sous le regard bienviellant de Grandine, qui avait l'air de les trouver adorable... Honnetement, tant qu'elle ne torturait personne, ça me convenait. Car derrière son air calme et gentille, elle pouvait se révéler diabolique quand elle en avait envie...  
Wesslogia taquinait Igneel, qui répondait assez facilement à ses povocations ; quand à moi, j'étais très occupé à me foutre d'eux. Skyadrum ne disait rien, mais j'aurais juré apercevoir, à plusieurs reprises, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.. Ce qui équivalait à une grosse crise de fou-rire. Quand à Marguerite, elle était partie manger un peu plus loin, hitoire d'éviter l'agitation créée par tout ce monde. Les autres dragons avaient plusieur fois émis l'idée de la faire rôtir, ce que j'avais fermement refusé. C'était ma vache, non mais !

La soirée continua à se dérouler, tranquillement. Bientôt, les deux petits gnomes furent couchés, épuisés de s'être autant battus.

D'un coup, tout le monde entendit un bruit venant du village. C'était comme un son de cloche. Je me rappelai alors les paroles de l'homme de Pantori ce matin : "Quand les douze coups de cloche sonneront, ce sera la nouvelle année qui commence". Sans plus réfléchir, je m'envolais. Je montais quelques mètres au dessus des arbres, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la forêt et ses alentours. Curieux, les autres abandonnèrent leurs chaimailleries et me suivirent, se demandant ce qui me prenait. D'un signe de tête, je leur indiquait le village. Celui ci brillait de mille feu. Il semblait silencieux et calme, comme si tout le monde était tendu et attendait

Un deuxième coup de cloche rententit. Je regardais les dragons autour de moi. Eux aussi s'étaient tus et observaient.  
Un troisième coup. Autour de nous, tout semblai figé.  
Un quatrième. Puis cinq, six, sept coups. Autour de moi, j'entendais Igneel et Grandine compter à voix basse.  
Un huitième, un neuvième. Tout semblait tendu alors que nous l'année touchait lentement à sa fin.  
Un dixième coup. Un onzième... C'était comme si la Terre entière retenait son souffle.  
Puis le tant attendu douxième coup retentit.  
D'un coup une clameur sourde et joyeuse monta du village. Je me tournais vers les autres dragons.  
"Bonne Année !" cirai-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils parurent d'abord assez surpris, puis tout le monde rit et fit de même.  
Pour la énième fois de la soirée, je souris. Oh, cette année commençait bien.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent pas, Pantori = garde manger :3  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? Reviewez, s'il vous plaaaît ! *yeux de chien battu*  
Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu.. Et à la prochaine ! :D


	9. Chapter 9 :)

Note de l'auteur : Ohayoou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :3 (naan jure ?)  
Comme d'hab, ne vous attendez pas à un exploit hein xD  
Au cas où, ça se passe juste le lendemain de la "fête" décrite dans le chap d'avant x)  
Sur ceux, enjoy, on se rerouve en bas :p

* * *

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me redressai. Je regardai autour de moi, un peu perdu. J'étais où, déjà .. ?

.. Ah oui. Chez moi.. A vrai dire il m'avait fallu un petit moment pour reconaître l'endroit qui était... Sans dessus dessous.

A la base, ce n'était pas tellement bien rangé, mais là, on battait tous les records.  
Pour commencer, le sol étai recouvert de ... Différentes choses. Il y avait du plastique, de la nourriture, des restes d'assiettes.. Entres autres débris non identifiés. Bon. La prochaine fois, il faudra que je me débrouille pour faire range mes invités..

Au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte sauvage contre les débris, je commençais enfin à en voir le bout.  
J'ai bien dit "commençait". Alors que je m'approchais de l'endroit où dormait Gadjeel, j'entendis du bruit. Pour tout dire, je touvais ça bizarre qu'il fasse un tel remue ménage de bon matin. C'est vrai quoi, je me fais chier à ranger, c'est pas pour qu'un gosse foute encore plus le bordel ! Assez énervé, je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit. Sans surprise, c'était encore Gadjeel qui faisait des siennes. Il était assis, au milieu des restes d'une bouteille contenant un liquide rouge sang, qu'il venait san doute de casser. En me voyant, il se leva et commença à venir vers moi. Mais en observant un petit peu le gamin, je me rendis compte qu'il ne semblais pas.. Comment dire.. dans son état normal.

D'abord, il ne marchait pas droit. En fait, il ne marchait même pas du tout.. Ou plutôt, il essayait de le faire, mais tombait ou trébuchait dans le vide.. Le tout en rigolant de manière presque hystérique. Et en regardant dans la vague. Bien. Je n'étais pas un expert en humains, mais ce comportement me paraissait quand même un peu étrange. Curieux, je cherchais ce qui aurait pu être à l'origine de son état. Par terre étaient éparpillés des tonnes de... _choses_ diverses et variées. Si bien que je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir si le gnome avait bu ou mangé quelque chose. Je haussai les épaules puis, pensant que ça passerait sûrement tout seul, me remis au boulot.

Le soucis, c'est que je me lassais vite. Et je découvris qu'avoir dans les pattes un mioche euphorique et qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes était.. Chiant. Mais vraiment. Le pire, c'était que mes cris ou ma colère n'avaient strictement aucune influence sur le gamin. Ca le faisait rire, à la limite..

Excédé, je décidai de prendre cinq minutes pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire.  
Bon. Ma première option était de l'enterrer vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.. Assez tentant.. Mais je n'étais pas sur qu'il résiste longtemps. Dommage.  
Je réfléchis encore un peu. Où allaient les humains quand ils éaient malades déjà ? Je l'avais lu quelque part .. Chez le Douteur ? Non.. Doucteur ?  
Soudain, le nom me revint: Mais oui, Docteur bien sur !  
Je décidai donc de prendre Gadjeel et d'aller chercher un Docteur.

Cette excursion chez le "docteur" semblait quelque chose d'assez simple et banal.. Pourtant, ce projet était plein de difficultés cachées.  
D'abord, il me fallut marcher jusqu'au village. Habituellement, c'était assez facile... Mais en portant dans ses bras un mioche incapable de rester immobile plus de quelques secondes, ça l'était beaucoup moins. Le trajet me paraissait soudain beaucoup plus long...  
Une fois arrivé audit village, il a fallut trouver le bon endroit.. Je cherchai un peu partout, en suivant les indications plus ou moins foireuses des passants.. Puis j'y arrivai. _Enfin. _Heureux de toucher à mon but, je m'engouffrai dans le bâtiment

C'est alors que je pus découvrir l'une des inventions les plus merveilleuses de l'espèce humaine : la salle d'attente.  
Attendre. Pendant un temps indéterminé. Au milieu des microbes et des gens malades. Dans un endroit aussi animé et joyeux qu'une morgue. Sans aucune distraction. Et avec, en prime, un gosse hyperactif aux bras. Ô joie.  
Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, et pour celle de mes voisins (un dragon énervé, ça râle beaucoup !) , il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin. Je n'eu donc pas longtemps à attendre avant que ce soit à mon tour de passer.

Le "docteur" n'était, en fait, pas très impressionnant.  
C'était un humain, qui devait avoir un certain âge. Il avait l'air assez renfrogné, et portait une espèce de longue blouse blanche. Il me regarda entrer avec le gamin d'un air blasé.  
"- Bon, à nous.." marmona-t-il. "Il a quel âge, cet enfant ? "  
Je haussai un sourcil. "Heuu.. Bonne question. Un an, par là ?"  
L'homme me regarda avec un air ahuri, puis secoua la tête.  
"Hmm, bien.." fit-il, l'air un peu perdu. "Et quel est le problème ?"

Pour toute réponse, je haussai un sourcil et déposai Gadjeel au sol. Tout heureux de pouvoir enfin descendre, le mioche se mit à courir dans tous le sens.. Du moins, il essayait, tombait, se relevait, le tout en rigolant d'un air totalement stupide, et sans raison apparente.

" Il est comme ça depuis ce matin.. marmonnais-je  
\- Eh bien, il est simplement un peu agité.. " soupira l'homme, l'air las.

Alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de nous renvoyer, le gnome se planta devant le médecin, lui fit un grand sourire.. Puis recracha son petit déjeuner à ses pieds.

Ce qui suivit fut l'un des pires moments de ma vie.  
Pas parce que ja'vais honte ou autre, mais simplement parce que j'eu un mal fou à me retenir d'exploser de rire. L'homme, quand à lui, fixait la _chose _verdâtre à ses pieds avec dégoût. Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser qu'un sale gosse comme celui là ait pu mettre ses chaussures dans un tel état...  
Une crise de nerf et un passage de serpillère plus tard, le petit vieux se reconcentra sur nous.

Il me prit Gadjeel des bras et se mit à l'examier. Il vérifia des tas et des tas de trucs auxquels je ne comprenais absolument rien, le tout en jurant beaucoup. Puis à un moment, il sembla avoir comme une illumination.  
"Attendez.. " fit-l, tout à coup, l'air très concentré, "Il marche de travers, rigole comme un fou sans arrêt, vomit..." il regarda le gamin avec des yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers moi.  
"Monsieur, votre fils a bu de l'alcool ?"  
Je haussai un sourcil, essayant de me rappeler ce que les bipèdes appelaient "alcool".  
"Du vin, ou quelque chose comme ça ? " ajouta le médecin, comme s'il parlait à un attardé.  
Je réfléchit. Le vin.. C'était le liquide rouge au gout amer, non ?  
"Ah ! " m'exclamai-je fier de moi, parce que je venais de me rappeler "oui, il a dû en boire ce matin."  
L'homme me regarda d'un air ahuri . "Le gamin a pris une cuite.. Il est bouré.. A un an.."  
Il disait et répétait ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais entendu. Bon.

Il finti par me dire qu'il ne pouvat rien faire, et que, de toutes façons, l'état de Gadjeel finirait par passer tout seul. Je partis donc, en soupirant. Tout ça pour.. Ca.  
Cette nouvelle année commençait bien.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ?  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises (surtout les mauvaises d'ailleurs, c'est elles qui permettent de s'amélirorer ! :D )  
Au passage, je suis toujours à la recherche de thème ! (Une petite idée pour une auteure en panne d'inspi ? c: )  
Sur ceux, merci de vos reviews, et à bientôt j'epspère ! :3


End file.
